


Will Helps Nico Pass Grade 10

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or, Math is Easier To Learn With A Hot Boyfriend In Your Bed (With You)Such a silly little fic. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sad how much I had to Google as I wrote up the grade 10 math part of this fic...

Nico was sitting across from Chiron in Chiron's study, and neither of them was smiling. Nico's abysmal math test was on the desk between them, and there was a question hanging in the air there, too. Nico didn't know what to say. Basically, he didn't study. He daydreamed through math class, ignored his homework, and kind of hoped math would just disappear.

"Nico?" Chiron prodded. "What are we going to do about this? We're halfway through second semester."

"I'll just quit math," Nico suggested. 

"Not an option if you actually want to go to university."

"Maybe I'll die before then anyway," Nico declared petulantly.

"Don't sulk, Nico," Chiron said sharply, "Just buckle down and learn this stuff. Re-test Friday."

Nico shot him a death stare. Being immortal, Chiron was immune. Nico gracelessly wrenched himself up. He was halfway out the door when Chiron called his name. He turned. Chiron saw through his little tantrum. "Just ask for help if you need it, Nico." Nico rolled his eyes as he turned away and left without saying anything.

*****

Nico sat at his desk which was littered with crumpled papers and eraser crumbs, pages of doodles, a few paper airplanes, a half-empty bottle of San Pellegrino, a rubix cube, a hackey sack and a bag of pretzels, and Nico found he was no nearer to understanding which train would make it to the station first, or how much longer the path made of equilateral triangles was than the straight path. 

"Maybe you should get rid of some of your distractions..." Will suggested, freshly showered after an infirmary shift, as he grabbed the bag of pretzels and flopped down on Nico's bed, ironically distracting Nico with the smell of his soap and the way his t-shirt rode up as he stretched out.

Nico glared over at his hot boyfriend, "Okay, go away then."

Will feigned incomprehension. "I mean that." Will gestured to the messy desk. " And since when do you have trouble with homework?"

"OK, so maybe every time you've asked if my homework was done so we can play basketball or fool around or whatever, I might have been forgetting about the math bits... and now I have until Friday to learn grade 10, basically," Nico admitted begrudgingly. 

"Ahhh. I get it. You're lazy, and a liar... and therefore a loser," Will teased, throwing the pretzels at his miserable boyfriend who deflected them easily. "You help me with my essays all the time. Let me help you with math," Will offered. "Come on. I honestly can't date someone who's flunking out of grade 10."

Nico crumpled up his well-erased work sheet. "I just hate these pointless questions. I can figure out some kind of real life solution - like, if you don't know what time the train will arrive in Chicago, ask the person at the info desk. Surely the engineers will have taken into consideration the speed of the trains and the routes when the timetables were made up....When I look at the questions it seems like they're just asking me a whole lot of who-the-fuck-cares details."

"Ahh, so it's a question of motivation! You don't care, so, therefore you don't want to work at this."

"Stop saying "Ahhh" and "therefore" and being so fucking irritating and annoyingly right," Nico snapped.

Will smirked at him from the bed. "You just need the right motivation". He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nico rolled his eyes, "No, please, I just need to study."

"Just, trust me. Come here. And bring your math book."

Nico stared at him. Will smiled innocently. 

"This will end badly," Nico groaned from the chair, but he got up, grabbed his text book, and went over to stand by the bed. Will gently pulled the textbook from his hands and moved onto his side to make room for Nico. Nico stood looking wary. Will set the textbook against his chest, then took Nico's hand to pull him down.

"Come here, grumpy."

Nico sighed, but compliantly lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Will smiled indulgently at Nico's intractable expression.

Will explained, "I'm going to go through these study questions with you. If you get something right, something good will happen to you. Like this: what's one plus one?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Due" he answered in Italian, on purpose.

"Si," Will answered in Italian, on purpose, rewarding Nico by dropping a soft kiss against the sensitive skin on the inside of his right wrist. Nico allowed a tiny smile. Will smiled, too. 

"No right answer, no nice touch." Nico still didn't look at Will, but he nodded his understanding.

"Ready?" Will prompted.

"Yeah, go."

"Ok." Will opened the textbook and flicked through to find the right page. He scanned the questions. "We'll start easy. Step by step...."

"Picture a circle".  
Nico did.  
"How many lines of symmetry are possible?...." Will looked at Nico waiting for his answer, not touching him.

Nico scrunched his eyebrows in an adorable look of concentration. "Well, any and all lines passing through the centre of the circle create points of symmetry, ("Yes!" cheered Will, with an encouraging kiss on Nico's scarred biceps.) Nico's eyes flicked over to watch, as he continued: "and there are 360 degrees in a circle..." Will frowned and abruptly moved away from Nico's skin. Nico turned to look at him. "What? There are!" 

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with the question...."

Nico's eyes darted back and forth, thinking. He drew a circle in the air with his finger and hached some lines through the imaginary centre point. "So... all lines passing through the centre create symmetry, and they would intersect the line of the circle..."

Will was nodding encouragingly and at the same time inching up the hem of Nico's t-shirt to expose his midriff as Nico talked. Nico was encouraged. 

"...and the lines can intersect at any point along that line.... so, so long as the lines pass through the centre point, there are.... infinite points of intersection that create symmetry? Infinite lines of symmetry?"

Will affirmed Nico's answer with a lingering kiss at the halfway point between Nico's waistband and belly button. 

"Next question," Nico demanded, as Will drew away.

Will looked over the selection of questions.

"Okay. Listen carefully: 'The speed of sound at sea level is 333 metres per second. If the sound of an explosion comes 30 seconds later, how far away from you was the explosion?'"

Will looked up from the book and caught Nico's grimace of frustration. 

"Just talk it through," Will encouraged.

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Where am I?" he began.

"What?" Will asked.

"The question doesn't even say where I am...." 

"It doesn't matter. It's kind of what you're trying to find out."

"But, if I don't know where I am, I'm not going to be able to...."

Will interrupted, "Nico, my back is against your wall and I can't get farther away from you without leaping off the bed. Just think about what the question is asking.... What is the question asking?"

Nico looked panicked. "It's asking where the explosion happened."

"No," Will said shortly. He re-read the question.

Nico closed his eyes. "Okay, breathe, how far am I from the explosion that I just heard?"

"Wow, okay, yes, finally." Will slid his warm hand along Nico's firm midriff under his t-shirt to his chest. He could feel Nico's heart racing. 

"Calm down, Nico," Will breathed. Nico took a shuddery breath. "What's the equation?" Will prompted. Nico got that wild panicky look again. Will moved his hand soothingly against Nico's skin.

"Look at me," Will commanded, but speaking softly. Nico locked onto his boyfriend's deep blue eyes. 

"Repeat after me," Will's tone was quiet and calm, as if talking Nico down from jumping off a bridge. 

"Velocity equals distance over time."

Nico repeated, "velocity equals distance over time."

Will slowly caressed down Nico's chest. "Again," Will demanded.

"Velocity equals distance over time," Nico murmured, but he closed his eyes this time and his heart was racing - not with math-induced panic, but because Will's gentle hand had reached the fly of his jeans and had popped the button open.

"And what part of that equation answers our question?" Will voice continued seductively.

Nico's eyes flew open. "Um... uh..." he stalled, eyes darting.

Will abruptly pulled away from him with pursed lips and a despairing huff. He promptly buttoned Nico's jeans. Nico gave a pitiful little moan of dismay. 

"Don't pout," Will admonished, "think! What are we trying to figure out?"

"Where the explosion happened," Nico said a bit desperately.

"No!" Will actually sat up. "You just told me, like, a second ago! Are you being deliberately dense? Nico!" Will was honestly getting a bit worried that his boyfriend was an idiot.

"Okay! Okay! Not where, but how far?"

"Gods!" Will reached down and exasperatedly opened the button again.

"And how far means distance..." Nico continued, things starting to click.

"Yes!" Will rewarded the correct train of thought with a downward pull on Nico's zipper.

Nico gasped a little, glancing down at his open fly and then up into Will's expectant face. He didn't continue. 

Will sighed and slid down beside his boyfriend, his mouth close to Nico's ear. "What's the equation?" he whispered, hovering his hand over Nico's open jeans. 

"Velocity equals distance over time," Nico whispered breathlessly. 

Will allowed his hovering hand to widen the unzipped opening but prevented any actual contact with Nico's body.

"and we want to know the..." he prompted.

"Distance," Nico asserted promptly, "and we know the speed - 333 metres per second... which is the velocity..." He interrupted himself with a moan, feeling Will's hand slip into his open fly and stroke him lightly through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Don't stop," Will whispered, pausing mid-stroke.

"You don't stop," Nico pleaded, turning his face and finding Will's mere inches from his own on the pillow. 

"I don't want to stop," Will murmured, "You continue, I continue..." 

Nico tried to lean his face in to grab a kiss but Will drew back sharply. 

"No cheating," he admonished. Nico whipped his face back with a growl to look up at the ceiling.

"Okay, velocity equals distance over time, and we have the velocity, and we have 30 seconds as the time," Nico talked it out and Will's hand moved again. Nico lifted his head watching Will's hand down his pants. 

He spoke again, he did not want to give Will any reason to stop. "So we have 333 metres per second equals distance over 30 seconds. So..." Will stroked more insistently. Nico struggled to be encouraged rather than distracted. His erection grew and Will thoughtfully adjusted his clothing to accommodate while Nico gasped out, "so distance equals velocity times time..."

(Will pumped him harder) 

"...so distance equals 333 metres per second times 30 seconds, equals 999 metres! Gods! That feels so good! Yes!" 

Will's hand dropped. "No," he said dryly, and sitting up, "Mind your numeracy."

"Fuck!" Nico swore, "9990 fucking metres! I hate you!"

Will smirked and rewarded the correct answer by sweeping his tongue around the head of Nico's exposed erection.

"I love you!" Nico gasped.

Will pulled back with a laugh, and reached for the textbook. "Will!......" Nico moaned in protest, gesturing to his obviously advanced state of arousal.

"Oh no," Will flipped through the book and found the right page again. "18 questions to go. You finish after we finish. Now, easy one: what is the Pythagorean theorem?"

Nico groaned.

(Friday's test went well. A pleasure to write, really, from the way Nico smiled as he wrote; rather flushed upon completion...)


End file.
